Clasificados
by karin vongola
Summary: Generalmente pasaba de largo aquella sección del periódico. Sin embargo un anuncio llamó demasiado su atención. SasuNaru


Naruto le pertenece a Kishi...

(UA) Universo alterno

****Clasificados**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke leía el periódico. Hojeaba página por página dedicándose a leer los títulos y medio enterarse de las noticias recientes. De hecho lo que más llamaba su atención y el motivo por el cual tomaba el periódico que generalmente colocaban en su escritorio todas las mañanas era por la sección de sucesos. Muertes violentas por aquí y por allá. Era un poco masoquista y no lo negaba.<p>

Generalmente se pasaba de largo la sección de los clasificados. No le interesaba conseguir un trabajo (ya trabajaba en Uchiha's Corporation, siendo jefe de su departamento), tampoco una casa, tenía la suya propia desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, mucho menos un vehículo. Su Mercedes Benz negro fue comprado en una agencia, no le gustaban los objetos usados. Tampoco buscaba un compañero sexual, la ultima sección de los clasificados. Sin embargo algo en esa sección en particular llamo su atención:

Un tatuaje en espiral con tangramas a su alrededor se le hizo poderosamente familiar. Demasiado familiar. Era idéntico al que Naruto, su novio tenía alrededor del ombligo. Demasiada casualidad. Debajo la fotografía en blanco y negro, en la que por cierto se veía tenuemente el ombligo de alguien decía:

_Sexy rubio de ojos azules, piel morena, figura despampanante. Hará realidad todas tus fantasías, masajes eróticos incluidos. No lo pienses._

Al final estaba el número de móvil para contactarle. Al ver el número y leer la descripción, al Uchiha no le quedaron dudas: Era _su_ Naruto.

-Mierda! Está prostituyéndose. ¡Joder!- Exclamó Sasuke con ira e incluso, miedo.

¿Por qué necesitaría él prostituirse? La corporación Namikaze era filial de Uchiha's Corporation, sus finanzas estaban bien. No era por dinero. ¿Acaso el rubio se había cansado de él? Su relación setimental-sexual era bastante diversa. Siempre estaban probando cosas nuevas porque el rubio era increíblemente ocurrente. ¿Quería probar algo nuevo, algo que Sasuke no podía darle? Pero, pudo habérselo dicho. ¿Falta de confianza tal vez?

La mente del moreno era un caos. Un absoluto caos. Comenzó a frotar sus palmas contra su cabello en un acto de frustración. Se carcomía por dentro al imaginar con que clase de bastardo estaría revolcándose su rubio en aquel jodido momento.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- Repetía Sasuke insistentemente, como sino existiera otra palabra en el mundo que pudiese expresar su sentir en aquel momento.

¿Y ahora que haría él? Naruto se había arraigado en lo profundo de su corazón tomándolo consigo y quedándose con la llave.

Dolía. Dolía saber que a pesar de todo el cariño, el amor y confianza que había depositado en el rubio, este lo hubiese traicionado, sumándole además que lo había hecho públicamente.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas. ¿Por qué rayos ese jodido rubio lo tenía así de enamorado? Joder. Maldito amor y sus malditos efectos. Su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, sin que la mente ordenara.

-Argh!- El moreno comenzó a hacer un desastre en su oficina, tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso por el suelo.

¿De qué valía aquel desastre que estaba armando? Calmar su ira, al menos por unos instantes. Pobre del que le tocara ordenar todo aquello, porque ya comenzaba a parecer una jungla.

Karin iba a pasar a entregarle unos papeles a su jefe, si embargo al escuchar aquel desastre solo se asomo un poco a través de la entrada a su oficina, viendo su cara de ira y que casi le pegaba una grapadora, salio corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y se sentó en su escritorio esperando no haber sido vista para ser posteriormente vetada y despedida por metiche.

Tras calmar un poco su ira, observó un mensaje de texto que permanecía en espera en su celular de hace unos minutos. Naruto le había escrito: _¿Saldremos hoy?_

Era un jodido descarado. Le escribía aún después de haber hecho aquello.

::::::::::::::

Naruto se preocupó al no recibir contestación alguna de Sasuke. Era normal que tardase unos 20 minutos como máximo por cuestiones de envío u ocupaciones varias del dueño del móvil. ¿Pero una hora? Era demasiado.

Se levantó de su escritorio y salio de su oficina informándole a su padre que saldría un momento.

-Regresa pronto, tenemos reunión en la tarde- Le dijo Minato mientras leía un documento.

Ambas empresas estaban relativamente cerca. Una caminata de unos 10 minutos y había llegado a la torre Uchiha. Ingresó llegando rápidamente a la recepción siendo recibido por Sakura.

-¿Le aviso a Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó la chica, después de entregarle al rubio un carnet especial que le permitía el libre acceso dentro de la compañía.

-No hace falta- dijo el rubio

Se alejo de la recepción, paso el carnet por el portal de acceso y se dirigió al área de ascensores. La oficina del Uchiha se encontraba en el noveno piso. En cuanto llego el primer ascensor, Naruto marcó el piso correspondiente en una pantalla táctil, posteriormente ingreso al ascensor llegado a su destino en poco tiempo.

El aire acondicionado estaba a mil. Hacía más frío que en su propia oficina, le restó importancia abriéndose camino entre los escritorios que encontraba por su camino, saludó a Juugo y Suigetsu, amigos inseparables de Sasuke. Luego miró a Karin, que lo veía con cara de circunstancias. Se acerco para saludarla y de paso preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba.

-Hola- pronuncio el rubio

-¿Qué hola y que nada? Sasuke esta molesto, me asusté y todo. Su oficina es un desastre. ¿Acaso pelearon? Si vas a entrar allí dentro, te recomiendo mínimo un traje anti bombas.

-No es tu problema si peleamos o no, Karin- respondió el rubio, captando de inmediato las intenciones de la pelirroja

Naruto siguió su camino, intrigado por lo que podía causarle molestia a Sasuke. No habían tenido ninguna pelea fuerte últimamente. No podía culpa suya. Entonces… ¿qué era? ¿Una pelea con su _suegrito?_ ¿Frustración laboral? ¿Simple ira Uchiha, de esas que se manifiestan de repente y sin razón aparente?

Se asomó de a poco a través de la puerta entreabierta. Desde fuera podía ver las posibles secuelas de un huracán. Mierda. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto. No era cualquier rabieta.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad. Lo buscó con la mirada sin ver a nadie. ¿Había salido? No. Karin le había dicho que estaba en la oficina. Solo hacía falta jugar al escondite para encontrarlo.

Su celular yacía tirado en una esquina, se notaba que lo había lanzado adrede ya que la pila se encontraba por un sitio, el aparato en otro y la tapa un poco más alejada. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Se preguntaba el rubio. Comenzaba a pensar que debía tener algo de culpa, porque Uchiha Sasuke no perdía los estribos por cualquier niñería y afrontaba sus problemas con seriedad yendo directo al grano.

Al recorrer un poco la oficina, intentando no pisar los papeles y carpetas de aparente alta importancia, le vio tirado y moribundo en el sofá frente al baño privado.

-No contestabas. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke no respondió. Parecía estar en su propio mundo, dormido o desorientado y sin escuchar nada más que sus pensamientos.

-¿Sasuke?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio. Se acercó a el y luego se agachó quedando a la altura de su rostro, para luego acariciar su cabello con sutileza.

El Uchiha se removió un poco, intentando apartar la mano que le tocaba con su simple movimiento. Apartó la mano del rubio con un manotazo leve.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio preocupado. Era muy raro que Sasuke se comportara tan… infantil.

-Y encima preguntas- Le dijo en un hilo de voz el Uchiha

-Claro tebbayo, tengo que preguntar. No tengo idea.

-Qué cínico eres. Dijo el Uchiha lanzándole el periódico.

El rubio tomó lo que le fue lanzado, estaba doblado exactamente en la parte de los clasificados donde salía la imagen que estaba causándole a Sasuke dolores de cabeza, despecho, frustración, ira y tristeza.

-Ok. ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? Incluso sale mi número y mi….- comenzó el rubio para callarse luego al recordar algo- ¡Sai!- Exclamó con ira.

El rubio sacó el Blackcberry del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, marcó un número y lo pegó a su oído con exasperación ante la atenta e interrogante mirada de Sasuke.

Mientras esperaba que contestase, Naruto se fijo por primera vez en el paupérrimo semblante de su novio. Incluso tenía principios de ojeras.

-No me digas que…- Empezó el rubio, sin embargo tuvo que parar la pregunta inconclusa al escuchar la contestación del teléfono que estaba llamando.

-Sai, joder, eres de lo peor…. No ya sé….. Te dije que esas fotos… no pero, ¿Y por qué mierda tienes que publicarlo _por periódico_ y encima ponerle algo como eso? Joder, no es un juego. Sí ya se. ¿Facebook? Coño Sai, es que eres… no, una cosa es joder ente nosotros y otra es hacer algo como… claro. ¿Qué? Ah. Que mierda eres- El rubio se carcajeó un rato ante lo que hubiese escuchado del otro lado de la línea, se despidió de Sai y colgó la llamada viendo a Sasuke con una mirada entre juguetona y preocupada. Sasuke lo miraba fríamente, sentado en el mueble de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?

-Sasuke… ¿cómo explicarte?

-Como sea, pero dímelo ya.

-Veras… ¿recuerdas que te invite a una fiesta en la piscina de la casa de Sai?

-Sí- contestó el Uchiha arrastrando las palabras.

-No fuiste porque estabas muy ocupado

-Hmp…

-Tomaron fotos, nos emborrachamos y no recuerdo muchas de mis acciones en ese momento. La cosa es que… digamos que Anko… ¿sabes quien es Anko?

-La tía de Sai

-Exacto, fotografió a todos, de hecho en facebook están las fotos. Bueno Anko trabaja en un periódico. Justamente _es_e _periódico._ Es la jefa del departamento editorial. Los chicos quisieron gastarte una broma y pues…

-¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que…?. Joder. Voy a matarlos.

-Sasu, no te pongas así. Solo querían divertirse. Pero admito que llegaron demasiado lejos.

-¿Demasiado lejos? Estuve a punto de…

-Ya, ya Sasuke. Sé que me amas. Calma ya. Yo también te amo y lo sabes.

-Ven aquí y demuéstrame que lo haces- Dijo el chico levantándose de aquel sofá y plantándole un beso salvaje en los labios.

-¿No era yo quien tenía que acercarse?- Preguntó el rubio ante el desesperado acto del Uchiha.

-Tardaste demasiado- Le respondió el Uchiha mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sasuke, tengo trabajo, una reunión importante y más trabajo.

-No me importa. Me debes una- Soltó el moreno sin dejar de besarle

-Entonces déjame al menos cerrar la puerta. No quiero más espectáculos a vox populi.

:::::::::::

Minato miraba su reloj. Sonrió. Su hijo estaba con Sasuke. Eso era seguro. Y eso que le advirtió sobre la reunión. Tendría que postergarla para el día siguiente. La presencia de Naruto era fundamental para el tema que iban a tratar.

Hojeo el periódico con pereza. El mismo que le causo tanta frustración a Sasuke. Nada nuevo. Subidas de precio por aquí, atentados en países terroristas, películas nuevas, chismes de los famosos, clasificados que también se saltaba porque no le hacía falta nada.

Recibió una llamada de Kushina. Le avisaba que Naruto no iría a dormir a casa esa noche, al parecer se quedaría con Sasuke. Entonces sus pensamientos estaban bien encaminados.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Medio angust creo. Es la primera vez que hago un fic así.

Pobre Sasu-chan lo hice sufrir un ratito. Pero al final todo resulto ser una broma cruel de Sai y la plastita de Anko. Espero se haya entendido sin necesidad de haberlo explicado dentro del fic. No me pareció necesario. ¿O acaso lo era?

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
